Generally, computing devices, especially mobile phones, are equipped with many useful applications for varying purposes. Often, a user is involved in operations using multiple applications or accessing/transferring information from a first application to a second application. The user may also need to perform operations, access data, or share information from one of the past program states of the first application to one of the past program states of the second application.
In systems and methods of the related art, mobile applications are opaque to other applications as well as to their past program states. Thus, in order to switch from the first application to the second application or another past program state, the user has to manually select the desired application. Further, multiple applications are simultaneously active thus consuming more power as well as more computation power. Further, the methods induce transparency only amongst the applications of the related art.
In another systems and methods of the related art, the user has to select the application with which the user wishes to interact (e.g., view or provide input) by varying a level of transparency associated with each displayed application layer. Thus, requiring multiple input methods for simultaneously handling the multiple applications.